Les larmes de l'adultère
by Lemon-add
Summary: Il y a des larmes pour tout, dans la vie d'une femme. Il y a aussi des larmes plus particulières, aujourd'hui, pour Hermione Granger.


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Très lo__ngtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, et c'est sans doute assez... différent. J'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Bonne lecture en tout cas,_

_Lemon-add._**  
><strong>

**Les larmes de l'adultère**

**.**

**.**

Les larmes de la femme qui enfante, les larmes de la femme en deuil, les larmes de la femme trompée. Les larmes de la femme heureuse d'aimer, et de celle qui est malheureuse parce qu'elle aime autant. Les larmes de la joie, et celles de la jalousie. Les larmes de la peur, prégnante, accusatrice. Les larmes, coulantes et désagréables, comme le sourire malsain de l'amant destitué. Les larmes d'une vie qui s'écoule, et celles d'une vie qui se finit. Les larmes du mort, et celles que l'on verse sur un mort. Les larmes parce que l'on pleure, celles qu'on voudrait bien pouvoir pleurer. Les larmes tremblantes sur le dos de la main, sur le plat de la joue. Les larmes douces et acres ; douloureuses et poignantes. Un peu de mort partout.

Il ne me manquait que les larmes de l'assassinat, elles sont tombées. Elles aussi. Blessantes, comme un couteau. Lorsque j'ai pleuré les dernières de ces larmes, celles de la femme trompée.

Les larmes du meurtre. Le long de mes joues, mêlées aux restes salés de mes larmes de femme trompée. Plus de haine, même plus de haine. La haine a presque fini de s'écouler : le sang s'assèche, il ne sort plus de la plaie béante. Mais les larmes, le même goût que les autres, seulement elles sont homicides. Certaines tombent sur le couteau, se mélangent avec le rouge, créent un rose, plus clair.

Je l'aime encore, pourtant. Mais la femme trompée est impitoyable, je ne l'aurais pas cru. C'est peut être la force des larmes accumulées depuis tant d'années. Il a avoué, c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'ai fait et que je pleurs encore.

Oui, c'est vrai, je m'excuse…

Peut être s'excusait-il vraiment, en tous cas les mots raisonnent dans ma tête. Il l'a fait, en tout cas. Il m'a blessée, une fois de plus, comme un mari peut blesser son épouse, même s'il l'aime. Mais cette fois, il m'a blessée par l'adultère. Je l'ai assez détesté pour ça, assez pour le tuer. Assez pour me créer de nouvelles larmes, nouvelles oui. Plus douloureuses, sans doute.

Finalement, je l'ai sans doute assez aimé pour me faire pleurer sur son cadavre, pour créer les larmes en créant sa mort. Alors je le fais, je m'y suis condamnée. Je le pleure, des larmes lourdes et chaudes, plus chaudes que son corps blanc et glacé, saignant. Je le pleure d'un mélange subtil de toutes ces larmes-là, toutes celles de ma vie. Il y a, dans ce flot de larmes, une gouttelette pour chaque rivière de larmes qu'il avait fait couler. Il y a une larme pour le bonheur, une larme pour le malheur, une larme pour chaque dispute, une pour chaque retrouvailles, une larme pour ma fille, une pour ma demande en mariage. Il y a une larme, plus lourde et plus pesante, pour l'adultère. Il y a celle de sa mort, celle de ma vie, et de ma condamnation à venir.

Je les sens couler, une à une, elles roulent le long de ma joue et tombent, une à une, sur mon cou. Elles font tout revivre, je ne vois plus qu'elles. Et je sens couler la larme de mon amour pour lui : ça m'a semblé logique, ça ne peut être que celle-là. Alors je la saisie, du bout du doigt ; j'ai dû attraper avec un bout de notre premier baiser, et un de notre dernière dispute, et je les dépose sur ses lèvres, doucement.

Maintenant, je peux aller pleurer dans leur cellule, je savais que ça arriverait. Je n'aime pas Azkaban, mais à ma connaissance il n'y a rien d'autre. Ce sera ça. Les détraqueurs finiront par m'arracher jusqu'à mes larmes. Ca fait partie de ma punition, ce sera le plus difficile, ne plus avoir de larmes. Je t'ai tué, eux tueront mes larmes. Ca me semble un juste retour des choses. Un meurtre pour des larmes, des larmes pour un meurtre.

Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré. Jamais si bien pleuré.

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez-moi votre avis et vos critiques je vous prie !_


End file.
